Stay with me
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Set after 2x16. Marcus takes care of an injured Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! **

**First I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes you'll find in the story. English isn't my mother-tongue, I hope it won't bother too much. I tried to do my best, though. I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

He hasn't left her side since they left Mount Weather. He held her hand all the way back and even when they arrived at Camp Jaha, he stayed by her side. He was relieved she was alive but he couldn't help feeling guilty for what had happened to her; he should have protected her better than that, it should have been him instead of her.

As Jackson was healing her injured leg, he was standing beside the table, arms crossed on his chest and watching every of his moves, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Marcus." She told him. "There might be other people who could need your help."

"I'm not leaving you, Abby." He replied firmly. His posture, the tone of his voice, his deep and worried look; she knew there would be no way to change his mind. She winced in pain, sitting up slightly on her elbows. His muscles jaw tightened, he couldn't stand seeing her suffering.

Jackson finished a few minutes later. Abby was about to stand up but Marcus stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Marcus asked.

"Helping my people."

"There's no way you move from here."

"Marcus, they need me!" She raised her voice. _So do I_, he thought.

"You're not able to walk or do anything right now, you need to rest. There's Jackson and I'm here to help them too." He tried to convince her.

She paused for a moment, she knew he was right. She was so weak because of all her blood they took away that she could barely sit.

"Alright, but I wanna be put in my tent. Someone might need this place more than me." She ordered.

Two guards brought her to her tent as she asked. She wished she could have helped, she hated feeling so useless but her body wasn't listening to her. She fall asleep a few minutes after the guards have left her tent.

* * *

He didn't know exactly how long he had been helping people but it was certainly long enough for him to miss her. Soon it would be dark outside, he had been standing for hours, running around the camp; he was exhausted but he didn't care. He entered her tent silently; she was still lying on her bed and seemed to be still asleep. He approached her slowly and squatted in front of her. He slightly smiled; she was beautiful even with all the cuts on her face. He held out a hesitant hand, pulling away some hair from her face. She must have felt his presence because she slightly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey." He whispered smiling.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone's fine."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'd say four or five hours maybe."

They looked so deep in each other's eyes, savoring the feeling of being just the two of them.

"You're okay?"

She nodded. "Help me to get up." She asked while she straightened.

"Abby.." He started but she cut him off. "Please."

He didn't insist, put his arm under her shoulder and lifted her. Being on her two feet made her feel dizzy, she was glad Marcus was holding her otherwise she would have fallen on the floor.

"Good?" Marcus asked.

"Good." She replied. They walked towards the table at the other end of the tent. Once they've reached the table, Kane handed her a cup of water. She looked pale leaning against the piece of furniture and he couldn't help but being worried for her even if she was constantly telling him she was okay.

Something had changed between them. Knowing that there could be a possibility of losing each other had awakened some feelings; like a bomb exploding in the face. Both had set aside the emotions they were feeling, but the tension was undeniable; their looks, their gestures… they couldn't pretend anymore.

"I'm glad you're alive… I really am." Marcus spoke softly.

"I am too." She smiled.

"I'm serious, Abby." He paused. "I-I don't know if would have been able to do this without you." He looked into her eyes. They were inches from each other; Abby grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"But I'm safe now, it's okay." She whispered.

"I'd have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you." He whispered back.

Marcus closed the gap between them and kissed her. The reality was far beyond anything he could have imagined. As soon as she kissed him back, he placed a hand against her cheek and she put both hers on his waist. They tasted each other's mouth, softly at first but it quickly turned into something hungrier. After a few shared kisses, they stopped in need of air. Abby snuggled her face into the crock of his neck, moaning; he felt her body weaken in his arms. He bent down a bit, put his arm under her knees and the other behind her back and carefully lifted her. She didn't have to say a word, she didn't want either. She was so tired, feeling so weak but she would have wished the kiss never stops. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"It's okay." He turned his head and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He walked towards the bed, hold her tight against him. He gently laid her on the bed, being careful with her leg. He put the cover on her and was about to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me… please." She said with her eyes half-opened. He had to admit that the fatigue was starting to get the better of him and lying with her in the bed, he couldn't refuse. As he smiled in agreement, she shifted as much as she could and let him the necessary space. He slipped to her side, putting his arm around her waist and their heads were touching each other, nose against nose. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. They both fall soon asleep in each other's arms, both tired of their journey.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **

**Maybe I'll write a sequel, depens on opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you all for your kind reviews! They all made me smile and warmed my heart :)**

**So here it is, the sequel of the first chapter. I'm pretty sure I will end it to this one, because I can't see how I could keeping it in the future. **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It's late, and I stayed awake just to finish writting the last part (see, how nice I am :b). I didn't check the whole chapter to correct it, I'm really tired so, sorry if there are parts you can't really understand.**

* * *

During the next six days, none of them have talked about what happened in Abby's tent a few days ago. It wasn't as if there was nothing to do with the survivors of Mount Weather. They both had been busy by all the work. Abby had insisted to help, saying she was feeling better; even if her leg was still sore, but she would never have admitted it. Marcus had tried to convince her to wait a few days but he only managed to convince her to walk with crutches.

At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted; each had quickly returned to their quarters. Everyone except Abby.

Marcus made his last round before returning to his. He arrived at the medical tent and it would be lying to say he didn't hope to find her.

He was glad to see she was still there. She had her back turned to him, putting away the last things hanging out on the table. She was alone in the tent; the few remaining injured people had been transferred to a tent set specially for them.

When he was about to enter, he saw her leaning against the table, head down. She let out a sight of pain.

"Hey, you're okay?" Marcus asked worried.

She looked up suddenly caught in the act. She then straightened normally.

"Uh yes, I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Abby…" She couldn't fool him.

"It's just.. my leg, nothing to worry about."

"How bad is the pain?"

"Bearable, and sometimes it gets worse." She admitted.

"You should go rest."

She nodded.

"Have you eaten at least?" He asked.

"Oh come on, Marcus. I don't need a babysitter." She replied, irritated.

"I don't babysit you, Abby. I'm worried about you, that's all." He spoke softly.

"And I told you, there's no need to worry." She said.

They were a few inches from each other. Her breath was sharp and her body tensed; she didn't realize how close he was until now.

"Aren't you on duty?" She tried to avoid his look.

"Not tonight."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

She was leaning against the table, her hands on it and all her weight putting on her good leg. She finally looked him in the eyes and saw his gaze lowered on her lips during a few seconds; he didn't even try to hide it from her. She did the same; she wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers again. She wanted him so badly. He slowly approached his face to hers, as if he wanted to give her the opportunity to stop what he was about to do. She didn't move. Her mouth slightly opened, she was breathing fast. His lips almost touched hers when suddenly, someone entered.

"Hey Ab- Oh sorry." Raven, standing on her crutches too, immediately turned her head away.

They pulled away awkwardly from each other, both blushing like two teenagers who have been just caught.

Abby cleared her throat before speaking. "Um, yes?"

"I just wanted to talk about some stuff but it can't wait tomorrow." She said.

"I leave you two alone, I was about to go anyway." Marcus said as he walked away, throwing a look to Abby. The both women waited silently for him to leave.

* * *

When Marcus was walking in her direction the next evening, she was sitting on a chair in front of her tent, watching the camp entrance. He knew what she was thinking about and he was really sorry for her to endure it again. She must have been lost in her thoughts because she didn't hear him coming.

"I'm sure she's okay." He softly said. She slightly jumped, turning her head towards him and offered him a sad smile. He sat on a kind of box next to her.

"She will come back, she's a warrior." He added. "Just like her mom."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the desert camp and the sky full of stars. Marcus turned his head slightly to see her face. He was a bit set back compared to her, she couldn't see him but still she could feel his eyes on her.

Abby tried to hide a yawn, in vain.

"You should go to sleep." He softly said.

"I'm not tired." She assured.

"Yes, of course you're not." He smiled.

Another silence stepped between them.

"I just.. can't sleep." She admitted almost in a whisper.

"Nightmares?"

She nodded. "Every time I close my eyes, it's like I'm back in Mount Weather again, trapped like an insect and there's no way to escape from there." She said the last words with a cracked voice.

He held out his hand to grab hers and squeezed it gently. She looked at their hands; she didn't know how they managed to end up like this. They've became closer after the events of Tondc, and even more after those of Mount Weather. She didn't complain, and neither did he; she was just amazed at how they've managed to get this close without any warnings.

"Thank you." She simply said.

"For what?" They were now speaking softly.

"Being there for me." They shared a smile that was meaning a lot to each other.

"I'll always be there for you, Abby." He stroked her soft skin with his thumb.

They turned their head back to the landscape, both slightly smiling. They passed the followed hour watching the dark sky and the bright stars, just enjoying each other's company and each other's warm coming from their hands intertwined. He finally noticed that the pressure applied by Abby's hand on his had been released for a few moments now. He turned his head in her direction and found her asleep in the back of the chair. He softly smiled at how beautiful she was with the moon reflecting on her face, she was looking so peaceful. He dropped her hand and stood up on his feet and walked up at the other side of the chair. He carefully slid an arm behind her waist without waking her, while he slipped his other one under her knees. He lifted her body so gently in his arms; it took him a few seconds to readjust her in his grip so she wouldn't be badly positioned. After being sure she was okay, he walked inside of her tent and towards her bed. He slowly placed her on the mattress, grabbed the blanket that was next to the bed and covered her with it. He looked at her and didn't hesitate any seconds when he leaned towards her, stroking her hair back and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Abby." He whispered.

Before definitely living her tent, he went back outside and brought back inside her crutches next to her side. He throw a last glance to her, checking on her a last time before leaving, smiling all the way back to his own quarter.

* * *

_A few days later._

"I can't believe you did this again." Abby sighed in exasperation, cleaning his wounded forearm.

"Did what?"

"Putting yourself in danger, for no reasons!" She raised her voice.

"I went for a walk, I don't see what's the danger in this."

"And that's why you came back here with your arm bleeding!" She was so pissed at him.

"It was an accident, I took my feet in a branch and when I wanted to catch myself I grated my arm against a rock." He explained her.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she finished wrapping the dress around his forearm. "You were not fully recovered for this kind of walk, anyway."

"I'm fine, Abby." He sighed.

"You didn't even tell anyone you were leaving for a walk!" She raised her voice again. "It was almost dark when you left, you could have hurt yourself more seriously-"

"Abby." He cut her off but she just didn't react.

"And no one would have known where to find you! You're so-"

"Abby!" He said firmly, making her jump. He grabbed her both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I am fine." He mouthed.

When he entered her tent a few minutes ago with the bloody arm, he was sure she would have at least scolded him for his imprudence but he never thought she would have overreacted like that for a simple scratch.

She closed her eyes a brief moment and shook her head, trying to calm herself. She opened them again at the feel of his strong hands on each side of her face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I-I don't want to lose you. N-Not like I lost Clarke…" She took a deep breath, trying to swallow her coming tears. "I won't be able to do this without you." She broke down at the last word, and let the tears streaming down her face. "Don't… Don't ever leave me." She was breathing hard, fighting against her sobs. "Promise me, Marcus." She paused. "Promise me you'll stay with me."

"I promise, Abby." He looked into her eyes so deeply, she could see his own tears he was holding back. "I promise." He whispered. She then crashed her lips on his, kissing him desperately. He didn't take him a second to kiss her back, stroking her back with his hands. Her hands had slipped around his neck then to his cheeks and finally behind his head, her fingers tangled in his hair and she pushed him more firmly to her. They were devouring each other's mouth, craving for their kisses, their touches, and their _love_. His hands had slipped under her shirt; his fingertips against her skin sent her electric shocks all over her body. They broke the kiss in need of air but Marcus lowered down to her jaw, and then her neck, kissing her skin all the way. Her scent, the taste of her skin, the feeling of her body reacting under his touch; she was driving him crazy. He gripped her shirt and took it off slowly, making her raise her arms and throw it off carelessly in the room. He took a look on her body. She was so damn gorgeous right now in front of him; her wet cheeks and red eyes, her swollen lips due to their passionate kisses, her chest rising and falling fast. He couldn't resist any longer and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her once more. He stood up from the table he was leaning at from the beginning and started to walk her back to her bed; but he was directly stopped by a groan. He had forgotten about her leg for a moment and mumbled a _sorry_ against her lips before lifted her from the ground as he did the two previous times. He dropped her carefully on the bed, took off his own shirt by the way as Abby was undoing her pants. He helped her, being careful to not cause any pain to her leg while he was taking it off. They had soon found themselves simply naked, skin against skin. His hands were everywhere on her body as if he wanted to memorize each parts of her body inch by inch, and her hands were collapsing in his hair. All the tensions that had been built for months were releasing with each thrusts. It was hard for both of them to contain their pleasure any longer; he could feel she was close to the edge as he felt her nails digging into his back, her moans escaping her throat. He started moving faster and deeper, feeling the heat raise higher with each moves. In one last thrust, he brought her to the edge; her moans feeling the room. The emotions were so strong they clung tightly to each other; he whispered her name once, then twice. He almost let the three words out of his mouth. He finally collapsed next to her, still paying attention to her leg. He pulled the cover up to their body. They were both catching their breath as he pulled his arm protectively around her waist and she just stroked her forearm with her fingertips down to his hand to entwine their fingers together. They naturally and easily fall in a peaceful sleep, both of them having a smile on their faces.

**END.**


End file.
